My Last Night With You(Chris and Jill's POV)
by Angel LaVicious
Summary: Whoa, it's been awhile folks sorry about the delay, but heres the end to my little mini series, but I'm still a little rusty so it's gonna be awhile before I'm all shiny and new again. Well anyway R&R and enjoy


mylt

My Last Night With You(Chris and Jill) 

Chris Redfield leaned against the door of his sister Claire's room, and observed her. She had never looked so depressed before, ever since they escaped the Antarctic base she had been cooped up in her hotel room all that time. Chris told everyone to rendezvous in Paris so they could finally take down Umbrella once and for all. 

It would be nice to see everyone again…Jill, Barry, and Rebecca but this was no picnic if they didn't plan right and what not, Umbrella would chew them up and spit them out. 

"Hey Chris…" a voice from behind said. 

"Huh?" "Leon hey, what's up?" Chris said turning around to face him 

"Everybody's downstairs, we've been waitin for ya." Leon said crossing his arms. 

"They are?" "Shessh, I didn't think time would go that fast." Chris said scratching his head. 

"(Hmm)" "Don't tell me you've been standing in this same spot for three hours." Leon replied looking as if he didn't want to hear the answer. 

Chris gave him a shrug. 

"Hey, don't fret over this man, I'll talk her out of this." Leon said putting a hand on Chris's shoulder. 

Chris gave him the defiant big brother look, then at Claire, who was still standing on the balcony. 

"Take care of her…" Chris said heading towards the stairs, and to the conference room where everyone had assembled. 

******** 

Downstairs everyone was doing this and that, Jill was reading through a romance novel, whilst Barry sat with arms crossed and eyes closed. Rebecca sat shaking her head rhythmically to the sounds of her walk-man and Carlos had his head resting on his hand while tapping his fingers on the hardwood table. 

"Whatcha, listening to?" Carlos asked Rebecca out of boredom. 

"Huh?" Rebecca said still listening to the sounds of walkman 

"I said, what are you listening to?" Carlos said a little irritated. 

"What I can't hear you!?" Rebecca said turning to face Carlos. 

Carlos snatched the headphones from Rebecca's head and threw them to the ground… 

"Man! I said WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO?" Carlos yelled, whilst everyone gave him a confused stare. 

"God, Carlos theres no need to yell." Rebecca said with eyes wide 

Carlos slumped down in his seat and put his hand on his forehead. 

"Americans" he said shaking his head 

Chris walked down the stairs, running a hand through his hair then composing himself in a professional manner. 

"Where's Leon?" Rebecca asked aloud 

"Oh he's upstairs…" Chris pointed to the stairs 

"With Claire?" Rebecca said with her mouth agape 

"Alone?" Man he's lucky…he's gonna get some tonight" Carlos laughed 

Rebecca elbowed him in the stomach. 

"Carlos please." Rebecca snapped. 

"I'm going to pretend, I didn't hear that." Chris said giving Carlos an annoyed glare. 

"Man, you act like I'm supposed to be scared or something." Carlos mumbled under his breath 

"Uh, Chris don't pay him any mind let's just get started with this meeting ok." Jill said trying to retain some peace before it started getting to violent. 

"What you talkin bout Jill, we've been sitting here for three hours doin nothing!" Carlos claimed with a slight annoyance. 

"Carlos! You're not making this any better!" Jill retaliated. 

"So who cares, all I'm doin is tellin it like it is." Carlos said folding his arms 

"Look, I'm getting pretty tired of your sarcasm why don't you-"Jill stopped short. 

"Why don't I what?!" Carlos said standing out of his chair 

"Hey, Carlos why don't you back off!" Chris said finally taking a stand 

"Oh, so you're going to jump in and be her knight in shining armor, well where you when she almost turned into zombie back in Raccoon huh or when that damn Nemesis kept stalking her, Where were you?" Carlos said giving Chris a defiant glare 

Chris stared back , but not as defiantly. He looked at Jill who looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

"I uh…" Chris began 

"Exactly! No where in sight, then you're sister almost got killed not once but twice trying to find your sorry ass! Carlos said with his Latino rage building. 

"Enough!…Grow up already…I'm sick of all this fighting!" Jill said slamming her fists on the table. 

Chris turned to look at her as did Carlos. 

"Y-You no what, I'm just going to go upstairs I've got to uh…be by myself for a while." Jill said holding her tears back. She turned and ran up the stairs. 

Carlos sat back in his chair folding his arms, Rebecca looked at Chris then at Carlos, and she slumped down in her chair. Chris walked towards the steps and punched the wall slightly. 

Barry shook his head as he looked at the upset group of young people. 

"I'm going to sleep, night." Carlos said leaving the conference room of the suite. 

Rebecca watched him as he left, and decided to go to sleep as well. 

"Good night," Rebecca said walking slowly behind Carlos. 

Barry and Chris were the only two who remained 

"Well?" Barry said braking the silence 

"Well, what?" Chris said slightly annoyed 

"Are you going to go apologize to Jill?" Barry said giving Chris a look of curiosity 

"Why would I do that?, Carlos was right you know." Chris said looking away from Barry 

"So what, standing here thinking about it isn't going to help." Barry said in hopes of changing Chris's mind. 

Chris shook his head, and proceeded upstairs 

"Night Barry." Chris said as he went into his room and closed it. 

Barry shook his head, as he too proceeded to his room. 

***** 

Chris looked out the window observing the full illuminating moon, the snow fell around making the sight beautiful. 

There was a slight knock at the door, Chris assumed it was Leon as he sighed "Come in." 

"Chris?" A light voice called from behind 

Chris turned around to be greeted by Jill's somewhat sad expression 

"Jill…what is it?" Chris turning back around. 

"I just wanted to know…if …I mean what about the infiltration tomorrow, are we still going through with it?" Jill said with mock concern 

"We're going to have to, postpone it for the time being, we can't infiltrate Umbrella if we don't act like a team." Chris explained still facing away from Jill. 

"Chris…I can't stand this." Jill said completely ignoring Chris's last statement. 

Chris turned around to face her. 

"Chris…whatever happened to the good ole days huh?" Jill said getting closer to Chris 

"There gone, simple as that." Chris put it plainly 

"What's happened to you, you're not the Chris that I remember…you were all I thought about when I was about to die in Raccoon." Jill said turning away. 

"Jill…I" Chris began. 

Jill walked up to him, and embraced him slowly. 

"Come back to me Chris, we've been apart for too long." Jill said with muffled voice 

Chris put his arms around her 

"I'm sorry Jill, I should've been there for you…" Chris said into Jill's hair 

"Shhh, I don't want this moment to end, you know this may be my last night with you…" Jill whispered closing her eyes. 

Chris looked down at her, then at the ceiling of his room, he was back and with Jill once everything was secure within the group Umbrella would've stood a chance… 

The End(I guess) 

Authors Note

  * Well that's about it folks, so sorry it took so long to get this out, but time wasn't being friendly with me, but I'd like to thank all of you who have read this story and what not it meant a lot to me really. Any Questions or Comments E-mail me at [Sdsilverwolf@aol.com][1]
  * I might end up writing another RE story, Now that it's summer time I've got time too write more well Peace Out People. 

   [1]: mailto:Sdsilverwolf@aol.com



End file.
